Ultradimension Noire: GBH
by Bropower125
Summary: What if Noire's secretary hadn't been so useless in HD Noire, and also, what if it all happened in the ultradimension? Come here and read this to find out. Will not have HD Noire characters in it other than the secretary. Secretary is also modified a bit otherwise we wouldn't really have a story here. Otherwise he'd still be useless.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark starry night, there were a few clouds in the sky that were just barely illuminated by the moon. In the distance there was a building with plenty of angles as well as plenty of windows. This was Lastation's Basilicom. Or at least what would be Lastation's Basilicom. However, this is the future we're looking at, we need to rewind a bit.

[Insert Rewinding Sound]

"So, Plutia, you're sure there's a CPU Memory there?" Noire asked the narcoleptic girl.

"Yeppers." Plutia said, slow as ever.

"Okay, then I'm going there, don't follow me." Noire told Plutia, in the hopes that if anything did go wrong, at the very least she wouldn't have to deal with the narcoleptic girls 'sadist form'.

Noire walked outside of the basilicom, closing the door as she left.

"But I never said I wouldn't follow you." Plutia said, waiting a bit before walking out of planeptune's basilicom and heading to the same place that Noire was going to.

-Timeskip-

"Aha! I finally found one. I never thought this day would come." Noire said, finally excited that she had found the CPU Memory Core that she had been searching for a long time for.

She quickly ingested the large crystalline object with it's strange power symbol in the middle, already knowing the consequences if things didn't work out.

"Hm. I feel a lot of power all of a sudden." Noire said as she suddenly began to glow (She also started to shake up and down a little, kinda like a salt shaker).

After a few moments of glowing a blinding white light, Noire came out looking different. Not only did she look just a bit more mature in her facial appearance, but she also looked more 'mature'. She also wore a new outfit a la playstation one, if you would.

"Hm, I feel like nothing could stop me in this form!" the newly transformed 'Black Heart' said, arrogance now filling her normally innocent tone.

"Did you truly think I would not follow you Noire?" the transformed state of Plutia otherwise known as Iris Heart said as she approached Noire from behind.

"P-P-P-Plutia." Noire stuttered out, still surprised that the 'thing' had shown up even after she had told her not to.

"Noire, are you really that surprised to see me? Did you truly not want to share your moment of becoming a CPU with me?"

"N-N-Not at all, of course not. I just didn't want anyone around me to distract me while I searched." Noire quickly said, hoping to quell the raging beast that was Iris Heart.

"That's good to hear. But if this keeps us I might just need to punish you." Iris Heart said putting extra emphasis on the word 'punish'. Iris Heart continued on, "However, I know you have lots of things to do so I will let you off with just a small bit of punishment today."

Goddess only knew what transpired that day, and I'm sure none of us truly want to know, that is unless you're a masochist, in which case, meh.

-X125X-

Noire quickly amassed a large group of followers and a small nation rose around her. Her basilicom was much larger than Plutia's and probably even larger than Blanc's too, though at this point Noire didn't even know Blanc.

As time passed her nation grew larger and larger and she continuously obtained more and more paperwork until she could no longer even get a decent night's sleep.

"If this keeps us I might just need to hire a secretary." Noire mumbled to her half asleep self.

"Whatever, I need a break from all this paperwork. Maybe a quest will do the trick."

 **-X125X-**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this prologue. Now if you're wondering what this even is, considering it has well Plutia and obviously is going to bridge with hyperdevotion noire, well it's just that. Anyways, part of my idea was to make the secretary not so much of, well, a weakling who also happens to be useless in the scheme of things.**

 **So my idea was that we'd turn him into something like an OC. He still will have his sort of quirks like he did in the actual game, only thing that needs to change is that his personality wasn't very linear. At the beginning he was extremely enthusiastic about things and then for the rest of the game it just sorta left him. That and he's constantly kissing ass. So I felt he was a little bit lame and I was a bit disappointed that 'he' was what represented the player.**

 **The most interesting line he had said was, "I'm going to fetch her so hard". Yup.**

 **So that's why I decided to change it a bit. Now I actually haven't finished Re;Birth 3 or Hyperdevotion Noire, but I plan on finishing Re;Birth 3 or at least seeing the good end on youtube. Mainly because I'm not entirely sure about the exact requirements on getting the good endings and because I'm far from a completionist (That and the guide I'm using is very vague and just clumps em all together into a jumbled mess that makes absolutely no sense to me.) Who knows though, maybe I'll get the true end all on my own. I mean, I have been doing all of the stella's dungeon stuff (And have only had stella get rekt once because I was being impatient and just rushed her into a dungeon with the highest level stuff from the last area. I still have stuff that's more than OP enough to get her better stuff from the new area.)**

 **But yeah, hope that satisfies you, other than that. I need a name for the secretary, and to be blunt, I suck with names. Especially cool ones that aren't stuff like 'Tim'. In my other fic my character was named Odyssey, and that was just doing research on names of old consoles. I don't want to do that though. So if someone can come up with a really good name in the review section. I'll do a short one shot request for them. Anything you want, except for lemon or m-rated stuff, I tend to do teen rated stuff. But the name has to satisfy me. Nother thing is that you need to have an account with private messaging turned on. Otherwise I can't give you that one shot. So if you come up with a good name for him, get an account and let me know. I will be all the more grateful.**

 **I hope you read all this or you won't be noticing the sweet one shot you could get for giving me a good name for the secretary.**

 **If you need something to base his name off of, I plan to make him sort of energetic with a few quirks here and there, I don't have anything really mapped out yet, but I do have ideas off of how he acted at the very beginning of HD Noire. (Mainly how energetic he was.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

 **Kineke13** **:** Seems like a good beginning.

If you want a name, I have two that might be good: Kenjirou or Hokuto

 **A: Originally my plan had been to use Hokuto, you'll still be getting your one shot as it was the original winner per-say. But I think I found something better, and it's not too late to change the chara's name yet.**

 **The-Flame-lord617:** Before reading, (this means the authors thought)

I was surprised that it started like re;birth 3 instead of Hyper devotion, it was quite the good start there.

And yeah, that quote made people lose their sh*ts.

Now about the name of the dear protagonist:I have a few(english or japanese)names

Eze(Oh god, he might be a harem [king] soon enough), Lance(then make his weapon a lance or the irony will be strong)

Subaru( Since the main objective of the game is [Uniting] the four nations of Ultra dimensions Gam- wait, is this gamindustri or gamarket your using?)

well, and thats the names i can came up for you. Hope you find the name you desired.

Flame-lord: Out!

 **A: Well, yeah, as the new winner of the one shot both you and the other guy are getting one since I would feel rude saying that someone is getting something and then say that someone isn't especially after I got their hopes up. PM me if you haven't by the time of this upload for the one shot request. Though I could make it a two-shot since I'm already digging myself a hole by changing the name I'm using already. Also I'm not sure about really doing a harem thing but that name does give me a bit of a highschool DxD vibe.**

 **-X125X-**

Noire embarked on her quest. It was a simple one, that is if you consider her current level and the strength of the robot monsters in the abandoned factories all over.

As she walked to the factory in particular where she could find the DSTT's for her quest, she stumbled upon someone, it was a teenager. He had blond hair that shimmered like gold in the sun, hazel eyes that gave off the slightest thought of gold and a very fair skin complexion. He wore some iron bracers as well as a chestplate that were painted in a fashion so as to resemble the color gold, yet be tougher than the soft metal. Underneath his armor he had a plain black shirt that went nicely along with the gold themed armor. He wore navy blue jeans that almost looked black, along with some small pieces of armor on his legs to protect his vital spots. On his feet were some black dress shoes. If you looked hard enough in between his shoes and pants you could see some plain white socks.

The teen himself simply appeared to be firing his golden pistol at some targets off in the distance.

Noire paid no heed to the teen as she walked over to the factory to deal with the robot problem. However, the teen did pay some heed to her and followed her, it was none of his business, but he couldn't let a girl like her wander into a dangerous factory like that with no one else. It was near suicide, that is unless you're a CPU, of course the teen did not know that Noire was a CPU, otherwise he probably would have just let her go in there without tailing her or anything.

"Why would anyone just waltz into an abandoned factory?" The teen mumbled to himself as he walked in and spotted Noire, only he didn't just see Noire, he saw her transform.

"She's the goddess? Shouldn't she be making easier work of these monsters? It looks like their overpowering her." As he watched he noticed the monsters were clearly gaining the advantage, even if she was a CPU fighting a team of monsters with barely any sleep and no one to rely on was just plain stupid. If you messed up even once like that it could spell your end.

Right when the robots were about to take their chance and gain the upperhand the teen fired a shot from his golden gun at each of the robots making any shot they would have taken be in vain.

After that Lastation's CPU quickly dealt with the robots and finished them off.

When she turned around to look at who helped her the teen tried to hide behind a small cement cone, but his hair gave him away.

"May I ask why you're hiding from me?" an arrogant tone leaked into the CPU's voice.

"I dunno, I guess the author felt I needed to be some sort of scaredy-cat at the beginning." the teen said, breaking the **fourth wall**.

The CPU sighed before saying, "Am I supposed to be amused?" Her tone reeked of arrogance this time.

"I guess." the teen sort of had one of those, 'I fucked up' looks on his face as he shrugged.

The transformed CPU seemed to think for a second before saying, "Would you like to be my secretary, of course I'll pay you well." As the CPU was still transformed she still sounded arrogant.

"Wait, what? Yeah, totally!" The blonde haired teen replied excitedly.

The CPU, seemingly satisfied with the teens answer reverted to her regular form before blushing a bit and saying, "Uh-uhm, may I ask what your name is?" A blush forming on her face, her other form causing a lot of trouble for herself.

"Oh, well, it's Eze." The now named Eze rubbed the back of his head while he blushed a little bit, it was rare that someone caught him off guard like the previously transformed CPU had mere moments before.

Now that Eze got a good look at the CPU's human form, he saw she silky smooth black hair cascade down her left and right sides, a small tinge of red on her cheeks and her deep ruby orbs which were her eyes. It was an understatement to say that he didn't already have feelings for her. It was obvious by the tinge of red that started to coat his cheeks as he looked at the truly captivating goddess.

"Wow." Eze said a little louder than intended.

Noire seemingly paid no mind to what he said before she introduced herself to him, "Anyways, my name's Noire, not that I care if you know or anything though." She said, the tsundere lines entering her system once again.

-Timeskip-

"N-No Plutia, don't come over here, sure I made a friend without you, but that doesn't mean I'm excluding you!" Noire panicked and tried to reason with Plutia, but right before she hung up she heard the transformation sound.

"Oh no-nonononono." Noire panicked, she did not want to deal with Plutia in her transformed state at the moment, especially if it endangered her new secretary, if you could really call him that, he was more like a battle secretary.

"What's wrong?" Eze asked, clueless as to the dire situation at play.

Before Noire could even answer the wall that happened to be right next to where Eze was standing broke to pieces causing Eze to lose his balance. He quickly regained it before looking at the intruder.

"I can already tell I'm fucked." Eze said, resigning himself to whatever fate Planeptune's CPU had in store for him. Before Eze had become Noire's secretary he had at one point lived in Planeptune for a short time, and because of that he was no stranger to 'Sadie'.

With his eyes closed, Eze had no way of telling that Plutia had just walked past him. After all, he shot guns, he didn't have super hearing, he had good eyesight. So hearing someone walk past him in as noisy of a place as Lastation was a difficult feat at best.

"I can't believe you left me for some pig, Noire."

"B-b-bu" Noire tried to say before Iris Heart shushed her by placing a finger on her lips effectively silencing her.

"No but's Noire, next time you make friends with someone let me know, otherwise I'll make sure both you and your new friend pay." Iris Heart said, amused by the look on Noire's face. It was a look of pure fear on Noire's face, her face was as pale as a ghost.

"O-okay P-Plutia." Noire said, still scared.

"Good." Iris Heart said before transforming back to her regular form.

When Eze finally opened his eyes he was relieved to see Plutia in her regular form to say the least. He was mainly glad he didn't have to deal with the sadist just yet.

"Whew, that was close." Eze said, relief flooding through him. Noire on the other hand seemed a little, well, out of it.

 **-X125X-**

 **So, it's a bit shorter of a chapter than I was hoping to write but I felt like it only needed to go so far as to introduce Eze to Plutia so I hope this was good enough.**


	3. Update: (TEMP)

Hey everybody, welcome to the third chapter of Ultradimension Noire Goddess Black Heart. It's me Bropower125. Okay three things I wanna say. First off, sorry there's no chapet. I know I can go feck myself for it. Second, I plan on making a game, I'll update you guys more on that at a later time, and no, I won't be using RPG Maker to make it, I actually have a semi-decent understanding of coding languages. Third, I plan on making some fics on Archive of Our OWn, if you haven't heard of that site, I suggest you go check it out, it needs more experienced or even semi-experienced fanfic writers, the only thing is that there's a waiting line for getting an account so yeah. (Though it's a short one. Well, at the rate they give out accounts anyways.) The reason I want to go to AO3 is because, well, I think I finally want to douse into the realms of well, not only smut fics, but at the same time I want to go into the realm of Xreader fics but I don't like the contradictory terms of use on Wattpad, as well as the fact that basically all of the neptunia fics on wattpad are shit and I wanna actually have my fic looked at and read. So because of all this I might take a break for the week while I work on this new fic, and yeah, I might get a little out of hand with new fics at this rate, now that my creative spark is finally flowing again. Also, I'm listening to Eminem right now, not that you'd really ever want to know.

 **Reviews:**

 **ARSLOTHES:** Plutia scares the living shit out of me when she goes Sadie. Can't wait for the next chapter

 **A: Yeah, I know, Plutia scares the living shit out of almost anyone. Except for me apparently, I dunno, I find it amusing. Maybe it's because I have a slight sadist streak myself and I know it too. I literally find new ways to annoy people everyday just for satisfaction. Though honestly I could live without sadism because I just like to laugh. But that's me and Plutia even though I don't really find her THAT scary, she's still fucking scary to me. Because God Damn, I know when to run and she sends shivers down my spine. God no, I do not want to deal with her. Anyways, before I go any further off topic I guess I should end this review and probably make you feel a little I dunno, unhappy since this isn't actually a regular chapter.**

 **Author Heart - Ance** **:** No one can blame you if it was short.

Unknown Instinct: I was expecting a suitable name as well for the secretary. More like: Ryuin, Yuintimio, Ryler, Dare or whatsoever. But if Eze has a taste then I can't complain anymore.

The way Plutia acted in this story, specially in her Sadist Form, was... less to be expected. Plutia didn't look like to spare that much, in reality of course. She will beat the ever hell out of anyone who would dare.

Unknown Instinct: Sounds like Irisy is kinda creepy.

-AUTHOR HEART DEACTIVATED: CLOSING...-

 **A: Yeah, the saying sorry for my fic being short thing is just sorta from reading other fanfics and seeing people apologize about it. That and I tend to try to be as polite as possible. For his name I guess the nostalgia factor took over a little and I really have trouble dealing with urges so I tend to do things on a whim. And about Plutia, well, I'll try my best to improve, I just remembered that the first time that Plutia had turned into Iris Heart they totally used humor instead of making it serious by making Plutia bathe with Nep and Noire so I just felt that because of that I wouldn't get too serious about the first time "Sadie" decided to show up, especially since Sadie/Plutia wasn't really the spotlight.**

 **-X125X-**

Sorry for nothing really being here, this was originally going to be a chapter but I took my weekend off from writing so I got sidetracked with my videogames. (It was specifically going to be Kineke13's request but I need time to figure it out since his request is really difficult for me.)


End file.
